hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Showstopper/Challenges
}}A list of Challenges for [[The Showstopper|'The Showstopper']] mission in . For legacy challenges see bottom of this page. Assassination * The Showstopper * In Plain Sight * Public Speaker * Speechless * Center of Attention * In Seine * Terminal Velocity * Powdering Her Nose * A Break From the Auction * Knockout Punch * Watch Your Step * The Personal Touch * To Your Very Good Health * A Permanent Break * Bad Habits * More Than You Bargained For * Photobomb * That Sick Drop * Smoking Hazard * Do Svedanja * Safe Room Explosion * Drowned Rat Discovery * An Invitation Upstairs * Your Excellency * A Drink to Die For * A Quick Break * Ducks in a Row * One Little Mistake * The Key to the Auction * IAGO at Work * The Undercover Model * Playing With Fire * The Mysterious Mr. Rieper * Guest of Honor * I'm Invited * A Rare Scoop * Salut Too Soon * Bare Knuckle Boxer * Bull in a China Shop * Careful What You Wish For * Baron Larin's Boat * Piano Forty Seven * Discover Paris Feats * Close Personal Protection * Setting the Stage * Mission Story - A Private Meeting * Mission Story - 15 Seconds Of Fame * Mission Story - Lights Out * Mission Stories - Paris * The Videl Cataclysm * The Corky Commotion * Someone Could Hurt Themselves * Versatile Assassin * Piano Man * Chameleon * Straight Shot * Hold My Hair * Tasteless, Traceless * Escalating the Situation * Silent Escalation Targets * The Mastermind * The Moneyman The Classics * Silent Assassin (Professional) * Suit Only (Professional) * Silent Assassin, Suit Only (Professional) * No Evidence (Professional) * Sniper Assassin (Professional) * The Classics (Professional) * The Classics 1 (Professional) * The Classics 2 (Professional) * Silent Assassin (Casual) * Suit Only (Casual) * Silent Assassin, Suit Only (Casual) * No Evidence (Casual) * Sniper Assassin (Casual) * The Classics (Casual) * The Classics 1 (Casual) * The Classics 2 (Casual) * Silent Assassin (Master) * Suit Only (Master) * Silent Assassin, Suit Only (Master) * No Evidence (Master) * Sniper Assassin (Master) * The Classics (Master) * The Classics 1 (Master) * The Classics 2 (Master) Legacy These challenges only appear in due to being cut, renamed or exclusive to the 2016 game. Discovery * A Private Meeting * Lights Out * A Secret Meeting * 15 Seconds of Fame * Mr. Rieper's Auction * On To the Catacombs * Staffing Up * Novikov's Personal Ride * Sato's Little Helper * Tech Support * Advantage Point * Party Crasher * Last Minute Reinforcements * Mopping Floors Feats * The Adrian Eclipse * The Seeger Beguilement * The Adamoli Fascination * The Teague Temptation * The Wetzel Determination * The Kotti Paradigm * The Kerner Disquiet * The Hexagon Protocol * The Perkins Disarray * The Granville Curiosity * The Ezekiel Paradox * The Shapiro Omen * The Marsden Isotopy * The Osterman Mosaic * The Gemini Fiasco * The Holmwood Disturbance * The Mandelbulb Requiem Master Vampire * The Phantom of the Palace * For My Next Trick! * This Shocking Trick! * Blademaster * Like Mist * The Darkness and the Blood * The Quiet Earth * Master Vampire (Magician) Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ Challenges Category:HITMAN™ Lists Category:Lists